


Nie mów Sammy'emu

by Seranthi



Series: Nie mów Sammy'emu [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester cooking, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Season/Series 09, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, canon-verse, homophobic ghost
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seranthi/pseuds/Seranthi
Summary: Jest kilka rzeczy, o których nie mówi się swojemu aż nadto wścibskiemu oraz prowokującemu bratu i udawanie chłopaka swojego najlepszego przyjaciela w obliczu homofobicznego ducha jest jedną z nich. Oczywiście to sprowadza na ciebie sporą liczbę innych rzeczy, o których w dalszym ciągu mu nie powiesz.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Tell Sammy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931563) by [MurderousQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderousQueen/pseuds/MurderousQueen). 



> Notka odautorska: Akcja rozgrywa się podczas wydarzeń z sezonu dziewiątego, tydzień po szóstym odcinku. Oczywiście Dean i Cas w tym opowiadaniu spędzają ze sobą więcej czasu niż pokazuje nam ograniczony czas ekranowy i przypadkowe wzmianki, dzięki czemu łatwo zrozumieć ich rozwijającą się relację.
> 
> Notka od tłumacza: Dodam tylko, że autorka podawała jeszcze jakieś swoje opowiadanie, ale stwierdziłam, że nie ma sensu linkować, skoro i tak jest po angielsku. A jeśli nie pamiętacie szóstego odcinka, to pozwólcie, że wam przypomnę - po tym jak Dean wyprosił Casa z bunkra, zaczął on pracować w sklepie i Dean go bez zapowiedzi odwiedził, w związku ze sprawą wybuchających na różowo ludzi. Wtedy też przy nim Nora "zaprosiła go na randkę" i Dean podwiózł go pod jej dom, ale okazało się, że były anioł ma niańczyć jej dziecko, a nie iść na randkę. Później zaatakował go anioł, na którego polował Dean i oczywiście nasz łowca przybył na czas i wszystko było cacy. Koniec.  
> PS Mam nadzieję, że 27-rozdziałowy kolos mnie nie przerośnie, trzymajcie kciuki!

      - Potrzebuję, żebyś udawał mojego chłopaka.  
      Były anioł w niebieskiej kamizelce zmarszczył brwi, odwracając wzrok od klienta, którego aktualnie obsługiwał. Wzrok jego niebieskich tęczówek wylądował na Deanie. Łowca usilnie próbował nie zauważyć błysku, który się w nich pojawił, mimo że Castiel wyglądał na zdecydowanie szczęśliwszego, niż gdy obsługiwał stojącą naprzeciw niego niską staruszkę trzymającą w dłoni kupon.  
      - Pracuję - poinformował go Castiel, jakby był kolejnym, zwykłym klientem. - Musisz ustawić się w kolejce.  
      - Poważnie?  
      Twarz Casa pozostała niewzruszona. Dean westchnął i stanął za mężczyzną, który czekał na swoją kolej zaraz za aktualnie obsługiwaną staruszką.  
      - To będzie dwa piętnaście - podsumował sprzedawca i wydał kobiecie resztę z pięciu dolarów, którymi mu zapłaciła. Dean mimowolnie poczuł zimny dreszcz na myśl, że Castiel, anioł Pański i najsilniejsza znana mu istota pracował za ladą, obsługując staruszki i podejrzanie cuchnących mężczyzn.  
      - Przyjęłabym ofertę tego młodego mężczyzny - szepnęła niespecjalnie cicho kobieta. - Bóg mi świadkiem, gdybym była w twoim wieku, cóż... lepiej nie mówić tego na głos, mój drogi.  
      - Powodzenia, pani Guyer - odpowiedział Castiel z półuśmiechem, ale, jak Dean przypuszczał, była to typowa gadka do każdego wychodzącego klienta. Mężczyzna czekał zniecierpliwiony, poczuwszy się nieco nieprzyjemnie, gdy Cas brał pieniądze od tego dziwnie cuchnącego faceta za benzynę, którą zatankował na zewnątrz, aż wreszcie nadeszła kolej Deana.  
      - Potrzebuję, żebyś udawał mojego chłopaka - powtórzył.  
      - Teoretycznie, skoro cię obsługuję, to potrzebujesz coś kupić.  
      Dean złapał przypadkowego batonika i rzucił go na ladę razem z dolarem na wierzchu.  
      - Potrzebuję, żebyś udawał mojego chłopaka.  
      - Dlaczego ciągle to powtarzasz?  
      - Bo potrzebuję, żebyś udawał mo-  
      - Usłyszałem za pierwszymi trzema razami - przerwał mu Castiel, zabierając zapłatę i kładąc piętnaście reszty na czekoladowego batonika. - Ale ja pracuję.  
      - Nie mówię, że w tej chwili - zestresował się mężczyzna. Wrzucił pieniądze do portfela i otworzył batonika, łamiąc go przy tym na pół. - To znaczy, możemy porozmawiać? Potrzebuję twojej pomocy.  
      - Kończę zmianę o trzeciej - poinformował go Castiel, patrząc, jak Dean wkłada do ust połowę batonika i odgryza kawałek. - Wtedy możemy porozmawiać.  
      - Świetnie - łowca kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem, rozglądając się przy tym za długopisem. Kiedy kątem oka dostrzegł jeden, sięgnął po niego, zapłacił kolejnym dolarem i złapał zdrowe ramię byłego anioła. Ulżyło mu, gdy zobaczył, że jego drugie ramię szybko się goi - co prawda miał jeszcze założony bandaż dla bezpieczeństwa, ale bez większych problemów poruszał ręką. Dean zapisał na wierzchu dłoni Castiela swój numer, adres motelu, w którym się zatrzymał i numer do zamówienia taksówki.  
      - Tam się spotkamy - oznajmił, gdy brunet zlustrował wzrokiem najpierw napis, a później jego autora. Próbował rozszyfrować jego dziwne zachowanie i niecodzienną prośbę, ale nie dał rady. Tydzień temu po polowaniu spędzili miły wieczór z pizzą, opatrywaniem ran i ciekawymi rozmowami, ale Castiel nie rozumiał, jak jeden wieczór mógłby sprawić, że Dean zachowywałby się jak... tak jak teraz, jakkolwiek by to nazwać.  
      - Przyjdę - obiecał.  
      Dean położył połowę batonika nadal w opakowaniu zaraz przy dolarze, którym zapłacił za długopis i dołożył do tego jeszcze dziesięć dolarów.  
      - Na taksówkę - powiedział. - I możesz dokończyć tego batonika. Do zobaczenia, chłopie.  
      Łowca ruszył w stronę wyjścia, machając przyjacielowi na pożegnanie i opuścił sklep. Castiel nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że wyglądał, jakby był w wyjątkowo i niecodziennie dobrym humorze.  
      - Kto to? - zapytała jego współpracowniczka, Nora, kiedy schował na później batonika i dziesięć dolarów oraz wrzucił do kasy zapłatę za długopis.  
      - Przyjaciel - odpowiedział, w dalszym ciągu wpatrując się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami w drzwi, którymi Dean wyszedł, kiedy kobieta zadawała mu pytanie.  
      - Przyjaciel-przyjaciel czy... przyjaciel?  
      - Tylko przyjaciel - odpowiedział Castiel, rozumiejąc aluzję. Coraz łatwiej przychodziło mu zauważanie rzeczy tego typu.  
      - Jest przystojny - skomentowała Nora, przechodząc za nim, żeby dostać się do automatu ze Smoothie i go napełnić.  
      - Jest? - zapytał brunet z uniesionymi brwiami. - Nigdy specjalnie nie zwróciłem na to uwagi - skłamał i westchnął ciężko, przyjmując kolejnego klienta, ale już bez tego błysku w oczach.


End file.
